For You
by sartikarv
Summary: hanya kisah cinta dan persahabatan mereka yang terancam hancur gara gara salah faham diantara keempat belah pihak
1. chapter 1

_HAIIIII... Saya Author baru disini :)_ _Salam kenal yaaa..._ _ummm oiaaa... kenalin nama saya Sartika panggil aja Utik tapii terserah lah yang penting nengok kalo dipanggil/gubrakk hehe_

 **Boboiboy @Animonstastudios punya.**

 **tapi Fang itu Sartika punya/dor**

 ** _Author : Sartika_**

 ** _Genre : romantis(_** _gagal), **Humor** (gagal), **Friendship,Typo**_ ** _,OOC,BL,Deelel_**

 ** _pair: halitau, fanggem_**

 ** _don't like, don't read_**

 ** _you like?? wellcome_**

 ** _selamat membaca yaa.._**

 ** _chap1_**

 _disebuah Hutan, ada seoarang lelaki yang mencium bau-nya bunga yang bermekaran, dan ia melihat ada seorang perempuan(?) yang tertidur dibawah pohon. pemuda itu menghampirinya dan langsung menciumnya._

 _perempuan itu terbangun dan melihat seekor kuda putih. kuda itu masuk kedalam hutan dan perempuan itu terus mengikutinya. sempat kehilangan jejak si kuda namun dia kembali menemukan kuda itu diatas bukit._

 _tiba-tiba saja muncullah pemuda tadi, pemuda itu tersenyum melihat si perempuan dan berjalanmendekatinya. si perempuan sudah memejamkan mata dan memonyong(?) kan bibirnya siap dicium. si pemuda semakin mendekatinya dan..._

 _Kriiiiinggg..._

"ngghh"

Taufan, si Perem- _oh tidak-_ Ternyata dia seorang Pemuda yang Manis!!

Taufan terbangun dari mimpinya itu karna mendengar bunyi Bel sekolahnya yang nyaring dan langsung panik karna sadar dirinya akan telat.

dikelasnya seperti biasa Cekgu sedang berceramah tentang materi yang sulit dimengerti.

 ** _TaufanPOV_**

 _aduuuuhhh lama sangat lah cekgu niii.. akuu lapaarr, hweee siapapun tolong akuu"_ rutukan Taufan dalam hati.

"Sssssttt"

eh? suara apa itu? hwaaa tolong

"ssssttt Taufan" bisik seseorang dibelakangnya.

Taufan menoleh "ada apa Gempa?"

pemuda yang bernama Gempa pun menjawab "Kau kenapa?" . "Aku lapar Gempa !! kapan cekgu selesai?". Taufan merengek

Gempa hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, dia tampak bosan alasan Taufan "haaaahh kebiasaan, sabar 5 menit lagi bel istirahat".

 ** _TaufanPOVend_**

"Akhirnyaaaaaaa". teriak Taufan. Gempa yang dibelakangnya pun membereskan alat tulisnya. "Gempa ayoo kekantin, aku sudah lapar nih". ucap Taufan dengan semangat 45. "ayoo, sebelum kantin makin ramai" ucap Gempa dan tidak lupa senyum manisnya.

 ** _dikantin_**

"Bibi, aku pesan Es Teh Manis Anget yaa". ucap Taufan dengan suara cemprengnya. "eh kamu pesan apa??" tanya bibi kantin linglung.

 _Bletakk.._

Gempa menjitak kepala Taufan " heii jangan bikin Bibi kantin bingung dengan pesananmu yang aneh!! emang ada Es Teh Manis Anget? dasar.. yang jelas Taufan Cantik". ucap Gempa mengomeli Taufan.

"hehe aku terburu-buru Moms!! dan panggil aku Cantik, menurutku kamu yang cantik Gem, apalagi pas tadi kamu ngomel-ngomel, seperti ibu ibu saja"canda Taufan. "apa kau bilang?". ucap Gempa dengan suara rendah namun bisa membuat Taufan merinding ketakutan, dia tau Gempa akan marah.

"heii nak!! kau belum memesan, jadi mau Teh manis anget apa dingin?". tanya bibi kantin. "ehehe teh manis dingin aja". taufan cengengesan.

 **ditamanbelakangsekolah**

Taufan dan Gempa duduk di bangku tepat dibawah pohon. Gempa memakan bekal yang ia bawa sementara Taufan sedang melihat Gempa dengan pandangan Takut. kenapa? kan gara2 dikantin tadi/hehe "Gempa?" panggil Taufan pelan. "Hnnnn" jawab Gempa asal. "Hweeeeeee maaf kan Taufan yang tampan ini Gempaa... Hweee aku mohon jangan marah padakuu, hweeee" rengek Taufan pada Gempa. sebenarnya Gempa tidak marah, dia hanya ingin mengerjai Taufan, niatnya sih pengen ngejailin Taufan lebih lama, tapi karna rengekan cempreng Taufan mengganggu telinga -walaupun sudah terbiasa- akhirnya dia tertawa. "hahahahahahaha"

Taufan yang mendengar tawa Gempa langsung mundur. " _heeee?? dia kenapa?? tadi diam, sekarang malah tertawa, apa dia kerasukan sang penunggu disini??"._ batin Taufan ketakutan. "Gempa kau kenapa?". ucapnya pelan. "kenapa apanya?" Gempa bertanya balik.

"tadi kau diam saja, pas aku merengek minta maaf kau malah tertawa,?" jelas Taufan. "ooohhh... hihihi Aku sebenarnya tidak marah padamu! hanya saja aku ingin ngejailin kamu, jangan aku terus yang dijailin. pengennya sih lebih lama lagi tapi karna rengekanmu itu aku menyerah" jelas Gempa sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"ooohh seperti itu" ucap Taufan yang mulai mengerti dan kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama "Hahahahaha". tawa mereka berhenti karna mendengar jeritan siswi siswi yang berada disana

 _"kyaaaaa dia datang kesiniiii..."_

 _"wahhh tampannya..."_

 _"adududududuhhhhh..."_

 _"waaaaahh, dia milikuuu"_

disana seorang pemuda terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. pemuda tampan itu mengenakan seragam resmi, dia memakai kacamata ungu(?) rambutnya agak gondrong tapi ia terlihat sangat cocok dengan gaya rambutnya ini. pemuda itu tampak risih sekaligus bangga sama jeritan dan teriakan siswi siswi yang berlalu lalang.

 ** _GempaPOV_**

 _"ngapain dia kesini? hah pasti lagi tebar pesona, heh?? kenapa dia kemari?? buat apa? mau cari gara gara pasti, huh!"_. Gempa ngomel-ngomel dalam hati

"eumm... halo permisi, apa kalian berdua melihat temanku?". pemuda itu bertanya padanya dan taufan. "ahh Fang kau mencari siapa??" tanya Taufan. "Halilintar". jawab pemuda yang bernama Fang.

 _"well, dia itu sebenarnya baik , sopan dan juga pintar! tapi karna dia dan temannya sering membuatku dan Taufan naik pitam. entah kenapa aku merasa kesal padanya! apalagi dia itu sok populer! huh walaupun sebenarnya emang populer"._ omel Gempa lagi

 ** _GempaPOVend_**

"Gempa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taufan pada Gempa. Gempa menggeleng, Fang menatapnya aneh.

"Taufan Ayo kita ke kelas , bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi dan Fang aku tidak melihat Halilintar jadi maaf" ucap Gempa. Taufan matimatian berusaha menahan tawanya karna sikap Gempa pada Fang.

"Ahh baiklah Gadis cantik, selamat belajar dan terima kasih".ledek Fang dan ia langsung kabur begitu saja meninggalkan Gempa yang menahan Emosi. Taufan sudah menutup telinga dan..

"FAAAAAANGGGGG". Teriak Gempa membahana.

 ** _skiptime_**

"kau kenapa?". tanya pemuda jakung yang memakai jaket hitam merahnya kepada Fang. "tidak, kau darimana saja? aku cari kemana-mana gak ada". Fang mulai kepo qaqa/shhuuuttt

"kantin".jawab pemuda itu. "ohh Halilintar yang Tampan kalo mau kemana-mana **Bilang** , jangan ngilang tiba-tiba kayak gitu" Fang menceramahi dan sedikit Emosi.

"Terimakasih untuk kata yang pertama". jawab Halilintar pemuda tampan nan ganteng/sama aja.

 **TBC**

 **Review please~ untuk author baruu.. wkwk**


	2. 2

_HAIIIII... Saya Author baru disini :)_ _Salam kenal yaaa..._ _ummm oiaaa... kenalin nama saya Sartika panggil aja Utik tapii terserah lah yang penting nengok kalo dipanggil/gubrakk hehe_

 **Boboiboy @Animonstastudios punya.**

 **tapi Fang itu Sartika punya/dor**

 ** _Author : Sartika_**

 ** _Genre : romantis(_** _gagal), **Friendship,Typo**_ ** _,OOC,BL,Deelel_**

 ** _pair: halitau, fanggem_**

 ** _don't like, don't read_**

 ** _you like?? wellcome_**

 ** _selamat membaca yaa.._**

 ** _chap2_**

 ** _GempaPOV_**

Ia tau, Taufan itu sangat menyukai Halilintar, teman si Landak Duren itu. entah karna apa? padahal Taufan dan Halilintar itu sering bertengkar. benar kata pepatah Benci sama Cinta itu beda tipis. hihi

 _drrttt...drrrttt..._

ponsel Gempa bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

 _"Bisa bertemu sekarang? ditempat biasa, aku tunggu."_

sebuah pesan masuk dan Ia menghela nafas lalu mengetik sebuah Balasan.

sumpah demi apapun Moodnya Langsung Buruk sekarang.

" _baiklah tunggu sebentar"._

 ** _GempaPOVend._**

Taufan berjalan menuju supermarket terdekat. tidak disangka dijalan ia bertemu dengan Fang.

"Hai Fang~ mau kemana? tumben sendirian". Taufan menyapanya denganCeria. "Hah memang apa urusanmu Hah?". jawab Fang ketus. "yeeee disapa baik2 malah marah marah, lagi PMS? hihihi". ledek taufan.

"apa kau bilang?". Fang mulai Emosi kawaaan. "duhh galaknyaa, nanti kalo Gempa nolak kamu Gimana?". ceplos Taufan.

"A-apa maksudmu hah?". Fang sebenarnya mendengar dengan jelas. tapi ia berharap ia salah dengar.

"alahh jujur aja Fang, Kau suka sama Gempa kan?, keliatan banget tau ga?". ledek taufan Lagi. "S-siapa bilang?". Fang merona. "Aku tidak bakalan bilang siapapun, apalagi sama Gempa, mau Aku Comlangin?". tawar Taufan.

"benarkah?". Fang merespon dengan waspada. "serahkan padaku, demi kelulusan status Jomlo untuk sahabatku". ujar Taufan berapi api.

 ** _FangPOV_**

 _"gak bener ni anak". tapi lumayanlah bisa deketin aku sama Gempa... fufufu._

 ** _FangPOVend._**

 ** _TaufanPOV._**

disini sekarang aku dan Fang berada di sebuah caffe sederhana. mengobrol tentang Gempa, Ia tau Fang menyukai Gempa dari dulu, karna ia sering melihat Fang menjahili Gempa seperti perhatiannya hanya ingin terpusat padanya saja, Fang yang akan bersikap lebih manis hanya untuk Gempa.

wajar sih aku berfikiran seperti itu, karna aku tau Fang itu orangnya sangat dingin bisa dibilang. sombong dan sangat haus kepopuleran. tapi dibalik itu semua Fang adalah orang yang Baik, super pintar , perhatian dan sopan.

kalian ingin tau kenapa Aku berfikiran atau tau semua itu? / readers mengangguk. okee karna Aku, Gempa, Fang dan Hali itu teman sejak Smp. sampai sekarang kita kelas 11 SMA.

sebenarnya Aku dan Fang cukup akrab, hanya kalau dilingkungan sekolah kita jarang mengobrol atau menyapa. kita hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon genggam saja. memang aneh, tapi itu kenyataannya.

"jadi sejak kapan kau menyukai Temanku?". tanya ku dengan ekspresi menahan tawa.

"arrggghh... tidak tau, tiba tiba saja perasaan itu muncul dengan seenak jidatnya". jawab Fang.

"hohoho... begitu yaa". jawabku seadanya. "kalau halilintar menyukai siapa?". ceplos ku. aku menggigit bibirku keras keras. _sial kenapa bisa keceplosan._

 ** _TaufanPOVend._**

"kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Fang balik. "tidak, abaikan saja oke!". ucapnya cepat.

Fang menyeringai. " kauuu...". Fang menjeda perkataanya sontak Ia melihat kearah Fang. "Kau menyukainya Taufan?". lanjutnya.

Taufan mukanya sudah memerah, sedangkan Fang sedang menyeringai. "T-tidak, siapa b-bilang?". elaknya. "mukamu memerah, aku tau Taufan". dan Fang tertawa puas

 ** _ditempat lain._**

ditaman yang sejuk nan ramai oleh pasangan pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Halilintar sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang lumayan besar dan nyaman ditemani sebuah Gitar dan ia memainkannya dengan lihai, ahh memang tidak sepandai Fang dalam urusan Alat musik yang satu ini.

"apa aku telat?". tanya seseorang dibelakang sana sehingga Ia harus menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

"tidak, duduklah Gempa". ucap Halilintar ternyata orangnya Adalah Gempa, jadi yang mengirim pesan tadi itu ternyata Halilintar.

"ada apa?". Kata Gempa To the Point.

"aku menyukainya" ujar Halilintar.

"sudah kubilang, ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya apa susuahnya?". terang Gempa.

"aku menunggu waktu yang tepat Gempa". balasnya. "hah tunggulah sana, hingga nanti Taufan berpaling pada orang lain dan memilih orang lain daripada kamu Hali". omel Gempa.

Gempa kesal karna ketakutan Halilintar untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, mau sampai kapan ia akan memendam perasaannya??

Halilintar terdiam memdengar omelan Gempa, benar , bagaimana Kalau Taufannya diambil orang lain?. tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Hali.. jangan memendam perasaanmu lebih lama lagi, sakit bukan?? akupun merasakannya". Gempa memandang sendu Halilintar.

"kau menyukai seseorang?". tanya halilintar menyelidik. Gempa salah tingkah, mukanya memerah "T-tidak". sargahnya. "lalu maksudmu apa tadi?" halilintar menyeringai. Gemap tidak tahan ditatap curiga seperti itu dan memukul lengan halilintar pelan.

 _drrrttt...drrrttt.._. _drrrrttt...drrrtttt..._

ponsel Gempa bergetar lama, tanda kalau ada yang telpon masuk. ia mengeluarkan Benda tipis itu dikantong celananya.

" _Taufan"_

nama dari layar ponsel Gempa ternyata sahabatnya. ia ragu untuk mengangkatnya tapii...

ia sentuh layar itu dan menerima panggilan Taufan.

"iya Halo? ada apa Taufan?".

 _"kau ada dimana Gempa?"_

Gempa bingung harus menjawab apa, kalau ia jujur sedang bersama Halilintar itu akan menjadi kesalahfahaman. jadi ia memutuskan untuk berbohong saja.

 _"maafkan aku Taufan".bati_ _n Gempa._

dia akan menyesali perbuatannya ini nanti.

"aku dirumah, ada apa Taufan?".

 _"tidak , aku hanya ingin tau kau dimana, hehe, ah aku tutup dulu telponnya, pulsaku mau habis"._

"ahh baiklah, dahhh Taufan".

 _"daaahhh"_

 _"aneh sekali". batin Gempa._

"kenapa?" tanya Halilintar.

"tidak, Taufan menelponku, ada yang aneh dengan dia". jelas Gempa.

"aneh kenapa?". tanya halilintar lagi. "tidak tau, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu". ucap Gempa.

Taufan dan Fang keluar dari Caffe tersebut, Taufan mengajak Fang untuk berkeliling ditaman dekat Caffe. Fang tidak menolak entah karna apa.

Taufan sangat bersemangat sekali bercerita tentang Gempa kepada Fang, karna Fang tertarik Soal Kehidupan Gempa jadi ia merespon dengan baik perkataan Taufan.

"kau tau Fang? Gempa itu jago sekali memasak, aku saja ketagihan, uhh masakannya enak sekali". ujarnya dengan semangat 45.

"benarkah?" Fang tidak percaya dan kagum pada Gempa. "iya". senyum Taufan merekah. Fang tiba tiba berhenti berjalan sehingga membuat Taufan heran dan kebingungan.

"Fang? kenapa kau berhenti tiba tiba sih?". tanyanya Jengkel. bukannya menjawab tapi Fang malah menunjuk sesuatu. Taufan yang penasaran mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Fang. Taufan membulatkan matanya.

"bukankah itu Gempa dan..." , Fang menjeda, "Halilintar". sambung Taufan.

Taufan dan Fang melihat Halilintar sedang menyeringai pada Gempa, dan Gempa yang salah tingkah dan mukanya merona sedang memukul pelan lengan Halilintar.

keduanya syok, orang yang masing masing mereka cintai sedang duduk berduaan dengan mesranya. Fang bahkan menatap tajam sang Sahabat Halilintar.

entah mempunyai dorongan apa membuat Taufan mengambil ponsel dan mencari kontak seseorang yang tidak lain adalah "Gempa"

 _"iya halo? ada apa Taufan?"._

"kau ada dimana Gempa?".

 _"aku dirumah, ada apa Taufan?"_

 _"dia berbohong". batin taufan_

"tidak , aku hanya ingin tau kau dimana, hehe, ah aku tutup dulu telponnya, pulsaku mau habis".

 _"ahh baiklah, dahhh Taufan"._

"dahhhh".

dan disaat itu pula Taufan berlari pulang kerumahnya , sementara Fang menatap tajam mereka berdua dan pergi menyusul Taufan.

 **TBC**

ahh maaf kalo berantakan, Maklum Author baruu... mohon maaf bila alur gajelas, typo dimana mana, ganyambung harap dimaklum...

untuk para seniorku disini boleh minta saran?? hihi

dan terimakasih untuk @ErikaAlvionita atas waktunya untuk memberi tahu tentang dunia Fanfiction

 **Review please~ untuk author baruu.. wkwk**


End file.
